A Night at the Cemetery
by NxE-Forever
Summary: What will happen if members of fairy tail spend a night at the cemetery. Pairings: LevyxGajeel, MiraxFried, NatsuxErza ,LucyxLoke and GrayxJuvia. Final Chapter is the bonus chapter. Enjoy XD
1. Prologue

This is my second fanfic...Hope you like. The main focus was suppose to be NatsuxErza. However i decided to change it, so many pairings inside XD

* * *

A Night at the Cemetery

* * *

At the guild….

"Ah, Ice boy did you just laugh at me?" yelled Natsu.

"Yes, I did. Got a problem?" yelled Gray, back.

"I don't have a problem with people who are afraid of ghosts." said Natsu smiling at Gray evilly.

"I am not afraid of ghosts. Who said I was? Wait dun tell me you are?" asked Gray with an evil smirk.

"Don't make laugh, bastard." replied Gray.

After this, Gray and Natsu broke out into a fight involving ghosts.

"Why don't you test each other and find out who is afraid of ghosts? No, lets do it as a guild." interrupted Mirajane.

"Nice idea, Mira. Lets do it!" exclaimed Natsu while shooting flames out of his mouth and running around the guild.

"Everybody, listen up. We are going to test and see who is afraid of ghosts. Anybody objects to it?" announced Mirajane.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" chorused the whole guild at the same time except for Erza.

"I object!" shouted Erza from the second floor, trembling in fear.

"Why is the mighty Titania afraid of ghosts?" shouted Gray.

"N-no, it is not like that." replied Erza knowing that her pride will be in trouble if she admitted that she really was afraid of ghosts.

"Then, what is the problem? Let's have this match." said Master before gulping down his beer.

"Okay, since there is no problems lets meet up tonight at Magnolia cemetery at 9 pm. You will have a partner which will be chosen through draw lots. Whoever that does not attend will be counted as a chicken." announced Mira over the microphone.

Erza P.O.V

Shit. Why was I in the guild? I should have just taken a mission and left. Now I need to attend this match or not I will lose my pride as an S-rank mage. I hope I get someone who will understand how I feel and keep me safe. Hopefully, it is not Gray or Natsu. They will make fun of me for a lifetime.

P.O.V ends

At the cemetery….

"It's time to draw lots." said Mira.

"Yeahhhh…finally it is starting!" shouted Natsu in excitement.

"First, Levy please draw a lot." said Mira

"U-uh, I got Gajeel-k-kun" replied Levy with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"No fair, why does Gajeel always gets Levy?" mumbled Jet and Droy together.

"C'mon don't be upset. Jet draw a lot now." said Mira

"Fine…what the…I got Droy. Why is it always you?" yelled Jet.

"Maybe you two are just fated to be with each other." replied Mira with a soft giggle, "Lucy now is your turn."

"I got Loke? Loke, how did you come here? said Lucy, searching for Loke.

"I came on my own to protect, my lady." said Loke, giving her a wink.

"He lllikes you!" said Happy while flying in circles causing Lucy to blush.

"Juvia, Juvia goes next!" said Juvia feeling happy that Lucy didn't get Gray.

Juvia P.O.V

Lucy didn't get Gray-sama so Juvia must get Gray-sama. Oh gami-sama, let Juvia get Gray-sama. Juvia wants to spent time with Gray-sama alone.

P.O.V ends

"Yahoo….Juvia got Gray-sama. Thank you gami-sama!" shouted Juvia in excitement, jumping around before interlocking her arms with Gray's arms.

"Next would be Erza. C'mon and draw a lot." said Mirajane with a smile on her face.

Erza P.O.V

Stop smiling. You know that I am afraid of ghost and you suggested this match when I was in the guild. You are such a devil! Anyway there are only two more people who can be my partner. Fried and Natsu. I hope I get Fried, it will easier for me to explain. However I wish I can partner Natsu so I can spend some time alone with him but not when my pride is at stake.

P.O.V ends

"N-No way, why did I get Natsu?" mumbled Erza frustrated and at the same felt that she is going to lose her pride.

"You don't want to partner me, Erza" asked Natsu before giving a sad chibi face.

"It's not that I-I just…Never mind" said Erza, trying not to hurt Natsu's feelings.

"Good, my partner is Fried and since everybody has a partner I better tell the instructions of the game. The instructions are very simple. The teams are supposed to find the way to the exit by themselves without using any forms of light to see. But it won't be that easy, the cemetery is like a maze. It is really hard to find the way out. The first team would be Levy and Gajeel, the next one would be Jet and Droy, after them is Lucy and Loke, followed by Gray and Juvia, then Natsu and Erza and lastly me and Fried." explained Mira.

"If there is no questions let the match begin." shouted Mira with a feeling that some weird things are going to happen because of the way everybody is partnered.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. GajeelXLevy

Second Chpt ...XP...Mostly on GajeelXLevy...Tried adding more descriptions due to the reviews..Thks for reviews anyway...I present to you chapter 2

* * *

The cemetery was really dark. Most of the moonlight was blocked off by trees. The cemetery was located on the outskirts of town known to be one of the most haunted. Only certain parts of the cemetery were visible. They could not even see what they were stepping on. After walking for over 10 minutes…..

"G-Gajeel-kun, I think we should turn to the right. My guts tell me so." whispered Levy.

"No, my nose is telling me that we should turn left." said Gajeel.

"No, lets turn right." said Levy with a stricter tone.

"No, I said left didn't I?" said Gajeel trying to control his anger. The both of them were actually, freaked out by weird sounds that they heard while walking. All they wanted to do now was to find the exit.

"I don't care. I am going that way," shouted Levy as she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Fine, I don't care. I going to find my way out of here. Don't expect me to come and find you." shouted Gajeel before turning his back on Levy. He was frustrated by the way Levy talked to him.

After being separated and walking for over 15 mins….

Gajeel P.O.V

I think I should not have left her. She is so weak. What if she gets scared? There is still a long time before we get sunlight. I think it is best if I find her.

P.O.V ends

"Garggggg!"

"W-What the hell was that sound?" said Levy in a voice full of fear.

"Garggg!"

"I-Is anyone t-there?" said Levy, her voice trembling. She searched her surroundings but found nobody. All she could see was bones. Most of it was rotten too.

"Garggg!"

This time Levy made a run for it. She was too scared. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran as far as her legs could carry her when she suddenly bumped into Gajeel. He immediately wrapped his hands around her to calm her down.

"Baka, why are you crying? I am here for you so stop crying. Did you know how hard it was to find you? It was so hard to sniff you out. Most of the smell I smelt was rotten meat. I should be the one crying after smelling something disgusting." said Gajeel while holding her closer to him.

"G-Gajeel, I thought you said you won't be searching for me?" asked Levy, through pants and tears.

"How can I leave you alone? You are so weak. I won't be able to forgive myself, if anything happens to you." replied Gajeel, blushing. However, Levy did not see it thanks to the darkness.

"Thank you." said Levy, with a slight blush.

After Levy had calm down, Gajeel pulled away from her before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't run away from me again,shorty." said Gajeel, smirking and blushing furiously at Levy before holding her hand and walking forward.

"O-Okay," said Levy, blushing and pressing his hand harder. She did not plan on letting it go again.

# Meanwhile at the exit #

"Why isn't Levy and Gajeel here yet?" asked Droy.

"They should just follow the signboards. It was really easy to find the way out. "said Jet, shaking his head sideways in disappointment on how easy it was to find the exit.

"Oh well, we have to wait for them. The next team that should have entered is Lucy and Loke right?" asked Droy, settling down beside a tree.

"Yes, we don't know what is going to happen to them." replied Jet.

* * *

To be continued…...R&R...Thanks


	3. LokeXLucy

Three chapter out..finally. Thks for the reviews guys... and enjoy...LokeXLucy... :D

* * *

"Loke, how long have we been walking?" said Lucy, dragging herself in tiredness.

"Atleast 30 minutes I guess, I can't see the time, it's too dark." replied Loke, watching how his lady was walking, "Hime, are you tired? Want me to carry you?"

"Uhhh, I don't need to be carried. Who told you I need to be carried? " said Lucy, blushing.

"You are not walking properly, you know?'' said Loke.

"I-I am walking properly." replied Lucy, adjusting herself.

Loke chuckled. He liked Lucy because of her shy attitude. She was damn cute whenever she acted this way.

# Few minutes later, after walking in silence. #

"Loke, how close are you and Aries?" asked Lucy, subconsciously.

Lucy P.O.V

Why did I just ask that question? I can't be jealous of Aries. I mean he and I are not meant to be. He is a spirit and I am a human. Sometimes, I wish I was a spirit so that I can spend more time with him. A-ahhhh, why am I thinking this way? Lucy get your head straight.

P.O.V ends

"Aries and I are really close friends. We were spirits owned by Karen so we cared for each other. Especially, as Aries was being abused by Karen, I had to protect her. It is the job of a Leader of the 12 Zodiac spirits. W-Wait, are you jealous, Hime?" asked Loke with a smirk on his face.

"N-No, I am not and stop calling me Hime just call me Lucy." said Lucy, turning her face sideways not wanting to look at Loke. "No need to be so formal."

"I know but I like calling you Hime. But since you want to be called Lucy i can't do anything about it." said Loke, blushing.

"Thanks, Loke" said Lucy, beaming.

He giggled but suddenly…..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shrieked Loke, not in fear but in pain. He immediately clutched his stomach.

"L-Loke!" panicked Lucy before helping him settle near a tombstone, "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

"It is okay. It only hurts a little bit. Don't worry too much." said Loke, forcing a smile. It hurt a lot. It was caused by the shot that was fired by Angel during the fight.

"You better go back to the spirit world and recover, Loke. Why did you even come out when you are not even healed properly?" asked Lucy, frowning.

"Lucy, do you really want me to go back to the spirit world? Won't you be scared? I know you are scared of ghosts, Lucy. Since young, you were. But ever since your mother passed on, you couldn't show this feeling to your father so you bottle up that feeling and keep it in you. Suffering all by yourself. Lucy, the reason why I came here is to allow you to release that feeling." said Loke, before pulling Lucy in for a hug.

"Loke, how do you know so much about me?" asked Lucy now crying in Loke's arms. It shocked her on how much Loke knows about her.

"I have my sources, Lucy." said Loke smirking and hugging Lucy closer.

"Loke…Thanks" said Lucy, pressing herself closer to Loke.

"Can I kiss you now?" asked Loke with a cheeky smile.

"What did you just say!" yelled Lucy before standing up, wipping her tears and walking away. "You perv!"

"Why can't I kiss you? I just hugged you."shouted Loke before catching up with Lucy. He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It is too early you baka." said Lucy,blushing.

He chuckled and they walked hand in hand finding the exit.

After walking for about 10 minutes, they found the exit.

"Lucy, Loke, you both made it here safely and why are the both of you holding hands?" asked Jet, with suspicion arousing.

"We were not holding hands." yelled Lucy, immediately letting go of Loke's hand.

"Ohhh, really Lu-chan…anyway did the both of you see the signboards?" asked Levy. (Gajeel and Levy managed to find the way to the exit already.)

"What signboards?" asked Loke and Lucy in unison.

"So, even the two of you did not see any signboards however Jet and Droy kept going on about the signboards they saw which lead them to the exit." said Gajeel.

"Maybe, the both of you were too scared that you imagined signboards?" said Loke, laughing.

"Stop it, Loke. The next people who will be coming here are Juvia and Gray. Maybe they will see the signboards." said Lucy.

"Maybe….." replied Levy.

* * *

To be continued… :P... R&R for this chapter...thanks


	4. GrayXJuvia

A/N:Sorry for late post...If you have seen my profile u will know why... Oh ya if you seen the ep 72, you would have seen Gray and Juvia's unison raid. It was freaking awesome. Anyway enjoy : )

* * *

"Gray-sama, wait for me." shouted Juvia as she chased after Gray who was walking in front of her.

"Walk faster. I want to finish this challenge fast." said Gray, while messing with his hair.

Suddenly….

"THUD!" came a loud sound. Gray immediately turn his head and saw Juvia, face flat on the ground.

"Ouch!" said Juvia, rubbing her forehead as she tried to stand up. But suddenly, she felt an intense pain coming from her left leg. She tried to gain balance but the pain was too painful that she fell backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact. However, she felt something soft and warm grab hold of her. She opened her eyes and saw Gray grabbing her waist preventing her from landing on ground.

"Sheesh! What do you think you are doing, Juvia. I told you that I want finish this challenge fast." said Gray.

"Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia thinks she sprained her leg. Juvia is in pain." mumbled Juvia.

"What! Sheesh…now how are you going to walk? Next time watch where you are going, Juvia." said Gray sternly before picking her up and carrying her in bridal style.

"Gray-sama….Thank you" said Juvia blushing.

Juvia P.O.V

Yessss! Gray is carrying Juvia not Lucy. Juvia is very happy. This cemetery idea works better than the potion Juvia bought. Juvia must personally thank Mira-san for this idea. Now Juvia can ask a question which Juvia wanted since the fight for Lucy.(Phantom Arc)

P.O.V ends

"Gray-sama, can Juvia ask a question?" asked Juvia, looking up to Gray's face.

"What is it?" said Gray calmly, before getting caught in Juvia's stare which caused his cheeks to turn red.

"Gray-sama why do you hate the rain?" questioned Juvia in a softer tone.

"It is really depressing, the rain that is. It restrains people from going out. It even cause the cloud to turn grey making the whole place dark and gloomy….." said Gray not knowing that he was hurting Juvia's feelings.

Juvia was on the verge of tears but Gray was a baka who didn't realize it. He continued complaining about the rain. Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Whoa….why is it raining? shouted Gray before looking at Juvia. He was taken aback by Juvia. She was crying. " J-Juvia, w-why are you crying?"

" G-Gray-sama said he hates the rain and Juvia is the rain woman. I-It means G-Gray-sama does not love Juvia." replied Juvia, through tears.

"Jeez! You are so troublesome." said Gray as he settled Juvia near a tombstone. He stood up after settling Juvia down and freeze all the raindrops. This stopped Juvia from crying and made her stare in awe of what was going to happen next. Gray bent down and picked up some iced raindrops and also fished out a string from his pocket. He had no idea why he carried a string around. He thought it might come in handy one so he left in his pocket and well today it was going to become handy.

He turned around, allowing his back to face Juvia. He was meddling with the string and the iced raindrops for a short time before turning back to face Juvia. He opened his hands and allowed Juvia to see what was inside. Her eye widened in shock. He had made her a necklace using the string and iced iced raindrops sparkled thanks to the ice coating.

"I said I hated the rain not the rain woman. And you are not gloomy, you are the energetic stalker I like." said Gray before tossing the necklace at Juvia. Juvia smiled at Gray and Gray did the same before picking her up, carrying her in bridal style again and set off to find the exit.

#Meanwhile at the exit#

"Why did it just rain?" asked Levy.

"I guess something happen to Juvia…Hope she is alright now since it stopped raining." replied Lucy.

"Ah…wait so if now Gray and Juvia are finding their way here, it means Natsu and Erza must have just entered." said Loke. "Anyway if Juvia and Gray are having trouble finding the exit it means they did not see any signboards. You two must have really imagined it."

"Stop it! We really didn't imagine it, Loke!" shouted Jet and Droy in unison.

* * *

To be continued...

Hope u like this chapter...Next chapter is on my FAV couple NatsuxErza (NxE- Just like my name) :P

Oh ya...for all super junior fans, if you like reading fanfics on them u can go to this blogspot( The link will be written on my profile. It is not because i want more traffic to my profile. It is to be safe so this story won't get taken out.) The writer has really nice ideas. Check it out XD


	5. NatsuXErza

**A/N: If you have seen ep 71, you would have Erza said that she can't lose Natsu no matter what! This made me love them even more... anyway enjoy this story! **

* * *

"Erza, this is so fun. What if something pop out from the ground? What if something sings? What if-"asked Natsu happily before he was stopped by Erza.

"Shut up…just shut up, Natsu. I'm not interested to answer you. I just want to complete this challenge" said Erza, her voice trembling in fear. She tried to hide it but it was too clear. Natsu knew it from the moment they stepped into the cemetery but he chose not to acknowledge it in fear that Erza might freak out by the stress he will adding on if he were to tease her. However, he knew he had to say something because the pain on his arms was getting more painful.

"Erza, are you scared of ghosts?" asked Natsu with a straight face.

This set Erza out for panic, "W-Why are you saying so?" replied Erza trying to stay calm as much as possible but still it was a dead give away.

"Because, you have been holding my arm ever since we heard a sound 10 meters from the entrance. And your grip is hurting me." said Natsu, his face features showing signs of hurt. Erza's eyes widened from shock. She didn't even realise she was gripping Natsu's arm.

"O-Oh, I must have done it subconsciously. It is not because I am scared. I just….just-" mumbled Erza before she was cut off by Natsu.

"It is okay, Erza. Everyone has their own weakness. I am weak with transportation, aren't I? So even the mighty Titania is afraid of something." said Natsu with one of his goofy smile.

"Didn't I just said I am not afraid of ghosts." yelled Erza, now glaring at Natsu. This made Natsu smirk instead of quavering in fear.

"Then prove it!" shouted Natsu, running off into the dark leaving poor Erza by herself. Erza at that point started trembling in fear. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone in the dark by herself.

"Natsu….Natsu,c-come back you w-win…." whispered Erza, thinking Natsu wouldn't have left her but there was no reply. Now, she was in the verge of tears. She run as fast her legs could carry her, shouting Natsu's name every once in a while hoping he would come back to her.

Erza P.O.V

Where is Natsu? Why isn't he coming to me? Every time I need help, he is always there for but why now. Maybe I should have just admitted I was scared. Now, it is all my fault.

P.O.V ends

Erza continued running, tears falling from her eyes. Her vision was getting blurrier. Finally, not being able to see where she was going, she crushed into a tombstone with a shape of a human being. She fall to the ground and started wiping her eyes to see what she had banged into. Upon seeing the tombstone, she let out a super loud shriek, "AHHHHHHHH!".

# Meanwhile with Natsu #

Natsu P.O.V

Shit! This place stinks. I can't sniff Erza out like this. Damn it! What if she gets really scared? Why did I even run far from her. I am such a BAKA! I made a promise with Simon to protect her. Erza just where are you? ... _Ahhhhhhhh!..._ What the hell! Erza, please be safe.

P.O.V ends

# Back at Erza #

She was up running again. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed from the back and embraced her tightly. She knew this familiar feeling. It was Natsu. She felt the same feeling when she hugged him in the Tower of Heaven. She just cried into his arms while he patted her on her head.

Natsu P.O.V

Erza is so cute when she cries and she also warm. This is the second time I have seen Erza this vulnerable but this one is my fault. I promised never to let her cry again but she is damn cute. Shit! Natsu, what the hell are you thinking about. I am I falling in love with Erza? It is the same feeling I felt when I was with Lisanna. But I know Erza will never like me, she likes Jellal or maybe Prince Frostbite ( Gray ).But now,I have to calm her down.

P.O.V ends

Natsu slowly pulled Erza away allowing himself to look at her face. He gave a huge smile before saying, "Erza, don't worry. I will definitely protect you."

Erza felt her lips curl up into a smile, "I know you will. But this thing is your fault. You not allowed to tell anyone about what happen,ok?"

"Umm…Okay" said Natsu with the smile that showed his teeth. (This is the smile, I love the most from Natsu.)

They started walking. Erza was holding Natsu's arm again, this time not letting him run away. Natsu also had a small flame lit up on his hand to make it brighter to see the exit.

"E-Erza do you love Gray?" asked Natsu , not wanting to look at her face from embarrassment.

"U-Uh, why are you asking such a question?" asked Erza back, with a small blush.

"Just answer my question." ordered Natsu in a gentle tone while pouting.

"U-Uh…U-Umm-" before Erza could answer, Natsu cut her off.

" We are reaching the exit. I think you should release my arm so that nobody will think you are scared." said Natsu as started making out some human figures.

# At the exit #

"Eh, look. I see some flames. It must be Natsu and Erza." shouted Lucy.

"Natsu and Erza, you are back safely." shouted Levy as everybody at the exit made their way towards them.

"Yeap, we are back." replied Natsu, smiling.

"But why are you using your flame? And why was there a scream?" questioned Gray, hoping that Natsu will lose the challenge.

"A scream? Oh well, as you can see I lost the challenge. I got scared." replied Natsu, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. This shocked Erza. Natsu had took the blame for her.

"Ehhhhhhh! Natsu got scared!" yelled all the girls, except Erza.

"Hehe…." was all Natsu could do.

"Hot ass, I can't believe you took up this challenge when you were afraid!" mocked Gray.

"Anyway, Natsu or Erza, Did anyone of you see the signboards?" inquired Jet.

"What signboards?" asked Natsu and Erza in unison.

* * *

In the end, Natsu never got his question answered. So sad for him. Next up is FriedXMira.


	6. FriedXMira

FriedXMira...The secrets to the signboards will be revealed in this chapter hope you love it...

On to the story...

* * *

As soon as Fried and Mira entered the cemetery, Mira dug her pocket, fishing out a small white piece of paper.

"What is that paper?" asked Fried as he eyed the paper.

"It is a map of the cemetery." said Mira again digging her pocket for a mini torch light.

"Why do we need a map? Doesn't this cemetery have signboards?" inquired Fried.

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions, you know. First, let me tell you the past of this cemetery. This cemetery was created by two lovers. They actually committed suicide here. We can find their graves in the middle of the cemetery. -"said Mira when she was interrupted by Fried.

"So what does it got to do with the signboards?" hurried Fried.

"Where are your manners, Fried? Wait for me to finish talking. As this cemetery is built by a couple, it is rumored that if a guy and a girl (no matter if they are lovers or friends) were to enter the cemetery together, the signboards disappears. So it will be hard for them to find the exit, causing emotions to get messed up. This is why I am carrying this map with me. I don't want any trouble." said Mira facing Fried with a smile, "Only Jet and Droy will be able to see the signboards and it will also be making them look like a stupid fool in front of others and don't tell anyone else about what I just said. I don't want anyone to know about this."

As soon as Mira finished her explanation, Fried grabbed hold of the paper and immediately tore it into pieces. Next, he snatched the torchlight and used all of his strength and broke it into two.

"W-What the hell do you think you are doing? You know long and tough it will be to find the exit now? I-I put so much effort into making that map?" shouted Mira, at the brink of tears, not in fear but in the sadness that her effort was wasted.

"I did that because I want to spent time alone with you. With that map, it will easy to find the exit." countered Fried, staring at Mira.

"I know you want to spent time with me, Fried. Same for me too but I do not want it to be in the cemetery. It is dirty, smelly and disgusting." said Mira gently while cupping his cheeks, "However, now it is impossible."

"O-Ohh, I thought you didn't want to spent time with me. I'm sorry, Mira." replied Fried trying not to look at Mira in the eyes.

"Oh well, now we have to find the exit by ourselves." murmured Mira before taking Fried's hand.

"I am sorry." said Fried as he tightened his grip on Mira's hand.

"It's okay. I understand." replied Mira as she tilted her head to the left and smiled at him. Soon, Fried felt his lips curve into a smile.

# Few hours later #

"Ah…this is really tiring. I am pretty sure we have been walking for several hours now. Why can't we find the exit?" questioned Mira, dragging her feet. She was getting sleepy and exhausted at the same time.

"Mira, let us sit down and rest for a while." said Fried as he pulled her down to let her sit down beside him.

"O-Okay." replied Mira as she settled down and placed her head on Fried's shoulder.

"I am sorry for tearing the map." whispered Fried. He waited for her reply but it never came. He immediately turned his head to catch a glimpse of Mira. She was sleeping. Man! Did she look like an angel. Fried smiled at the peaceful sleeping form of Mira before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

# Meanwhile at the exit #

"Where the hell is Mira and Fried? I am getting sleepy." grumbled Natsu with his hands crossed.

"They are taking too long." said the worried Lucy.

"Maybe we should look for them?" suggested Levy.

"No, not when it is this dark. They will find their way out eventually. Let's just wait for them here." said Erza, not wanting to enter the cemetery again. Natsu chuckled softly knowing the reason of why Erza rejected Levy's suggestion.

"Yeap, lets wait here." said Gajeel too, not wanting to get into something troublesome.

"Okay." agreed everyone as they did feel like going against Erza and Gajeel.

"Ah, but if Fried and Mira are late, it means they did not see the signboards too." smirked Loke.

# Early next morning #

"Where are Fried and Mira?" asked Erza. Everyone one who slept at the exit were awake by now.

"I don't think they made it back." answered Natsu.

"I think we should search for them. It will be easier to find them now since it is bright now." suggested Lucy.

"Yeap, lets do it." said Gray. This time Erza had no objection since it is the morning already. They made their way in the exit together, slowly searching for the missing couple. After walking for 10 minutes, Levy found them sitting beside a tombstone, sleeping soundly. Mira's head was on Fried shoulders and Fried head was above her head.

"Aww, they look so cute!" shouted Levy softly so as to not wake up the sleeping couple. All of them giggled at this comment.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." suggested Loke.

"Ya, that's a good idea!" replied Lucy, smiling at Loke causing him to blush a little. Everyone agreed to that little idea and soon everyone was back at their houses to rest.

"Hahhhhh" yawned Fried as he slowly opened his eyes. Hearing his yawn Mira woke up too.

"It is early in the morning. Jeez, I slept without finishing the challenge." murmured Mira.

"Hehe, good morning Mira." said Fried as he kissed her at her forehead. "I am sure everyone has gone back home. Let me bring you back home."

"Good morning, Fried and thanks." replied the blushing Mira, before taking Fried's hand. They walked towards the exit, hand in hand.

* * *

This is supposed to be the last chapter for this story but i will be adding a bonus chapter but it will be on NatsuxErza as this story was originally a NatsuxErza oneshot... Pls look forward to the next chapter and review this chapter too... Thanks XD


	7. Bonus Chapter

The final chapter out... finally. This chapter is on ErzaxNatsu so if don't like don't read. XD

* * *

# The following day after the night at the cemetery #

The guild was noisy with normal brawls. Everybody was busy with their own stuff. Erza was busy thinking of a way to thank Natsu for his help. She being a woman who had never bothered to give a gift to a person, especially of an opposite gender, she did not know what to get him. After long consideration, she decided to ask him what he wanted.

"Natsu, I am going to ask you a question so come outside for a while." Erza said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Most of members were busy with their own job that they never realised the mighty Titania was dragging the powerful dragon slayer outside.

"What is it E-Erza?" asked Natsu quite scared of the question Erza was going to ask.

"N-Natsu, I wanted to thank you for helping me so ask me anything you want." declared Erza.

"I do not want anything, Erza. Nakama help each other so I help you." said Natsu , grinning before turning off and walking back to the guild. Erza sighed. Why was it so hard for her to find out what Natsu like? Suddenly, she remembered the question Natsu had asked her in the cemetery.

"_E-Erza do you love Gray?"_

Erza P.O.V

Why would he even ask this question? It is not like he takes interest in me. Wait, don't tell me he does. I mean he is Natsu. There is no way he will be interested in this small things. But I don't mind if he likes me. (She was giggling when she thought of this line) Maybe I should ask some guys in the guild what guys like from a girl.

P.O.V ends

Erza walked back into the guild thinking of who to question on the gift.

"Maybe I should ask Alzack." whispered Erza to herself as he made her way towards Alzack who was sitting and waiting for Bisca to talk finish with Mira regarding a mission.

"Hey Alzack, may I ask you question if you don't mind?" requested Erza as she settled down beside him.

"H-Hmm, its fine." replied Alzack afraid of delaying the queen of fairies.

"What would you love from Bisca to give you?"Erza laid the question.

"W-why are you asking me this?" replied Alzack with a slight blush on his face.

"I know about the two of you so just answer my question." commanded Erza, glaring at him.

"A k-kiss maybe" replied Alzack afraid of getting punch in the face.

"O-ohh, okay" said Erza as she stood up and walked away.

Erza P.O.V

What the hell is with that answer. I can't kiss Natsu. Maybe I should ask another guy…

P.O.V ends

She made her way towards Fried who was reading a book given by Levy.

"Fried, can I ask you a question?" asked Erza.

"State your question." replied Fried as he lowered his book to glance at Erza.

"You and Mira are dating right?" questioned Erza, kind of embarrassed.

"Yes." said Fried with the why-are-you-asking-such-a-question-look.

"So what would you like from her as a thank you gift." asked Erza.

"A kiss or a hug but a kiss would still be the best." said Fried as he went to his Mira world.

"Ohh, okay. Thanks" said Erza trying not to look at Fried.

Erza P.O.V

Why are the both guys reply the same? Is a kiss what they really want from the girl they like? Jeez, I can't even ask anymore guys as I don't know whether they are dating other girls. Maybe I should just kiss Natsu.

P.O.V ends

"Natsu, could you follow outside again." requested Erza as she made her way outside the guild. Natsu quietly followed behind her wondering what gift had she got him. Though he said he didn't want a gift from her, he knew she would still get it for him. She was that type of woman and he knew it.

"Erza, do you have a fever? Your whole face is red. Hehe. You look like a tomato." said Natsu, laughing at Erza's face. As he is Natsu, he was oblivious to the fact that she was embarrassed.

"I am not sick. I am just embarrassed." yelled Erza.

"Why are you embarrassed?" asked Natsu.

"For what I am about to do" replied Erza. "_Hope this goes well." _thought Erza before she pushed Natsu against the wall and crushed her lips against his. This shocked Natsu. As a few moments passed by, Erza pulled apart from the kiss and looked at Natsu's face as he tried to recap what had happen. Finally…

"W-what are you doing? Don't you like Gr-" before Natsu could finish his line he was interrupted by Erza.

"No. That is my answer to the question you asked me in the cemetery." said Erza as she turned around and walked back towards the guild but suddenely she felt Natsu pull her back and embraced her.

"So you don't mind me?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I don't mind you." replied Erza as she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Natsu, enjoying his warmth.

"I love you." said Natsu while also telling himself that he should never lose her like he did with Lisanna.

* * *

The End

To make easier to find this story, I will be placing this story under Erza and Natsu.

R&R for this chapter too. Thanks for the support given through all the chapters guys!


End file.
